1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processor for translating data and more particularly a data processor for automatically translating data received from networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, for translating a string of characters or for using a dictionary function to look for the meaning of a word when one uses an application, it is necessary to follow the procedure described below.
First, an application is started up for inputting a set of character strings and then the set of character strings is input. Thereafter, character strings in the set to be translated are selected and stored in a file. Next, a translation application or a dictionary application is activated to start a desired processing, i.e., translation of the character strings or consultation of the dictionary. Then, the obtained result is displayed.
In the above-described conventional procedure, all the steps except the last output of the obtained result must be operated by a user, including the indication of what part of the input character strings to translate.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. Hei 2(1990)-195479 discloses a technique for translating original text data read by an optical reading device and printing the translation result. In this technique, however, the reading operation serves as an instruction key for the start of translation.
Further, since original data must conventionally be stored in a file before translation, it is impossible to start translation of a document having character strings and drawings together before all data for the document is collected (in the case of the optical reading device, all data is read. This is because such a document cannot be stored in a file before all data becomes ready.